Rejection
by Ukari-chan
Summary: One of the Elrics' dear friends dies. All that's left behind is a sister she managed to bring back to life. With much sacrifice, they attempt to bring her back and failed. Little did they know they just created the newest of the Hommunculi.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm finally going to be writing my full-length FMA story! I've done a couple of one-shots, but now it'll actually be chapters! I hope you like my story, which for once will not mainly be romance! It's angsty! I think...Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

All that was left was her pocket watch and a lock of her hair. Both had red water surrounding them, soaking them, seeping into the last traces of her. And sitting next to the remains was a scared and shivering little girl, looking lost and confused, also soaked with the cursed liquid. Her life was the last wish...and it was granted. She was once again alive, but at a cost no one wanted to think of.

"Where's Nee-chan?" Her soft and innocent voice rang out in the permeating silence. It was a question none wanted to answer, to think of. To do so would have to admit the lose they had. "Wh-where's Nee-chan? Where's Yo-yo?"

"I'm so sorry, but...Yo-yo's not here. She's gone..." Lieutenant Haweye said quietly, approaching the small child. There was sadness in her eyes. She had lost a dear comrade, someone who she cared about. A commotion got the attention of both females and they turned to where it was coming from, the small girl's eyes wide with fear.

"Where's Miyo? Is she in there? What's happened? Let me in!"

"Please! We're her friends! We need to see if she's okay or if anything's happened to her!"

"It's alright, soldier. Let them in," Hawkeye said and the soldier nodded, letting the two teenage boys through.

"We were in the other room and we heard something and by the time we got here the military was crawling everywhere. What happened and where's Miyo?" Edward asked as soon as he approached the Lieutenant. His younger brother came in right behind him.

"Yes, we're really worried...Wait...What happened to Miyo and who's that girl?" Alphonse asked, seeing the small shivering child for the first time.

"Y-you know my Nee-chan?" Her innocent eyes widened.

"Yeah, we're her friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric," Ed said, with a bit of a smile to make the girl stop looking so scared.

"It's nice to meet you..." Al had a feeling that the girl was someone he should remember, but he couldn't think of it.

"Boys, could you come over here for a second, please?" Hawkeye asked, her voice nearly cracking with sadness. They noticed this and their worry for Miyo heightened.

"S-sure!" They walked over to where Hawkeye was standing. She was hugging herself, her eyes wet. They had never seen her like this before. The Lieutenant was the most strong-willed person they knew, never showing fear or weakness, just the occasional worry.

" I have to tell you something. It has to do with Miyoko..."

"Why? What happened to Miyo?" Al asked, very worried for his more-than-a-friend.

"She...She...died..."

"Wh-what? How did this happen?" Ed asked, his eyes narrowed, thinking he once again couldn't save someone he cared about.

"The red water...it...collided with her...I think...the alchemy circle...on her back...became activated and...she was overwhelmed...by the red water...the power was too much...and she...her body...was torn apart...and...there was a...flash of light...the girl was sitting there...with what was left of Miyoko..." Riza's voice had long since cracked and tears were streaming down her face.

"No..."

"That's impossible!"

"I'm sorry Alphonse...but...that's what...happened...I keep hoping...that this is a dream...How I wish this was a dream..." Tears came in rivers down her face, the pain all to visible.

"No...Miyo can't be dead...she can't...I never told her...and...it can't be true!" Al's words were frantic and his brother tried to calm him down, though he also felt disbelief.

"Al, stop...there's nothing you could have done. Either of us. I can't believe she's gone either...but, you can't bring her back by panicking. I'm just as affected by this as you are...But we already made the mistake of reacting wrongly at another death..."

"You're wrong, brother...you're not as affected as I am...I...Miyo...She..." Al couldn't finish any sentences, and although he was a suit of armor, his voice was cracking and the tears were nearly visible.

"Al...she was my friend too...and...it kills me...to know that...I couldn't help her...I never wanted...to be so...useless...like with Nina...I thought...I would always...be there to help, but...not this time...when it counted most..." Ed's eyes were pricked with tears and some where already overflowing.

"She wasn't just my friend, brother... She was...more than that...and...I couldn't save her...when I promised...to always...be there for her..."

"'more than a friend...'? Al...you mean you..."

"Yes...I liked her...and...she trusted me...with so much...like that...she thought she was why her sister died...and...with all that trust...I couldn't help her...I couldn't keep her from dying!"

"Dying...?" a quiet and wavery voice asked. Ed, Al and Riza all turned to the voice. The little girl, Miyo's sister, was staring at them, her already large eyes wide with tears. She looked so fragile and small, so innocent and pained. Tears overflowed and splashed on the ground, mixing with the red water, diluting it slightly. "Yo-yo's...dead...? B-but... I'm the one who should be dead...Nee-chan...should still be alive... Why is my life back...and Yo-yo's is gone? I'm supposed to be dead...it's my fault she's gone...our lives...were switched..."

"Chise-chan..."

"Y-you know my name? H-how...?"

"You're sister told me about you...how guilty she felt about your death..."

"Yo-yo shouldn't have felt that way... It was my fault...I never listened to her, so I died. But Yo-yo should have never blamed herself."

"What are you talking about, Al?"

"Miyo had a little sister, her, Chise. Chise died because of an alchemy accident and Miyo blamed herself for it. You knew she was also looking for the Philosopher's Stone. It was to bring back Chise-chan..."

"So that's why...I always wondered why...she was looking for the stone."

"But...now what...with Yo-yo gone...I don't know what to do... I'm still only five. I don't think I could do anything without Nee-chan or my parents..."

"We'll take you back home, okay, Chise-chan? I'm sure Miyo would want us to..."

"You're right, brother..."

"Boys, you're going to have to postpone your journey. You need to go back to central to file a report...and give an account of what happened, as far as you yourselves know. I know you rather not at this point, but it's essential. Don't worry, when you go in for questioning, I'll watch Chise-chan..."

"Thanks, Lieutenant. We should get going to Head Quarters, then."

* * *

"Where am I...? And...what is that...thing?" Miyo wondered aloud. In front of her was what seemed to be a gate. For some reason all of her surroundings were stark white. The doors of the gate opened and long black arms reached out and grabbed her. She began to panic.

"Wh-what's going on here! Let go of me! I don't want to go in there! No! Let go! AHHH!" The arms started to pull her in. She was darkness, but she felt the menacing of this darkness and she didn't want to go in. She struggled and tried to pull away, but the arms were stronger and pulled her in. A single tear left her eye before the doors slammed shut.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys? You looks like someone died!" Havoc said jokingly as Riza, Ed and Al entered the military Head Quarters.

"Someone _did_ die," Ed said, completely void of emotion, trying not to get angry or cry again.

"Woah! Sorry...I didn't know...Who was it?...and where's Miyo?"

"She's the one who died,"Al informed him, sadness present in his voice.

"Are you serious? How?" Havoc put out his cigarette and followed them.

"Accident with red water. It's complicated..." Riza told him solemnly.

"I can't believe that she could die. She was so young, so full of life. I doubt that red water could just kill a person!"

"It was more than red water. She had an alchemy circle on her back. That's what killed her, the overload of alchemic power,"Ed clarified for Havoc to understand.

"That's so horrible...Poor Miyo..."Havoc looked down when he felt a tug at his shirt.

"You knew my Nee-chan too?"

"Yeah, I know your sister. She works...worked here. She was a great girl. She was so nice and no one knew how to piss off Roy better. It was funny to watch their fights because she always knew she would win."

"A lot of people seem to be sad about my Nee-chan's death..."

"Well, a lot of people know her. She was working at such a young age. The youngest state alchemist, the second youngest to become one, other than Ed over there."

"It would've been better if I had stayed dead..."

"What? You were dead?"

"Uh-huh...when Nee-chan died, the red water brought me back...it was her last wish..."

"I see...That's horrible...Well, if you even need anything, feel free to ask me. After all, your sister was my friend..."

"Thank you so much...I should be getting back to the others now... good bye!" Chise ran off to catch up to Ed, Al and Riza.

"Well, boys, go file your report. I'm going to tell the Colonel what happened...I'll take Chise with me, so you can concentrate on your work. Come on, Chise." They nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

"I see... so she's gone. And this girl is her sister. This office will never be the same without her. She was always quite spirited..."

"I remember you two were always fighting. You were useless against her water."

"Please don't call me useless... So, Chise, was it? Can you tell me something?"

"Of course...what do you wanna ask...?"

" I need you to tell me what you remember about the other side."

"Colonel, are you sure you should be asking her, especially after everything she's been through?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Right now, she may still have memories of the other side."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't remember much...but I do remember...something big...It was like a gate. It had two doors...I saw it twice, the first time when I died and the second time when I came back. The second time...I saw Miyo before she vanished and then I was in that scary room with the red water..."

"I see...so that gate seems to be the portal to the other side. Alright. Thanks...You're free to go." As Riza and Chise began to leave, Roy called out to them. "Chise, do one more thing for me."

"What is it, Colonel?"

"Take good care of yourself. You've been given a second chance at life, make good use of it."

"Yes sir! Thank you!" Chise smiled and saluted Roy before leaving the office.

* * *

"Lieutenant, how did it go?"

"It went as well as expected. The military will be hold her funeral in two days time. I doubt that would be enough time for you to find her home and come back. You'll be staying at a hotel near by for the next few days. You two should go there now, just to finish the arrangements. Chise will be staying with me for the time being..."

"Thanks, Lieutenant."

"Yeah, you've been a big help..." The Elric brothers were silent for a moment. They turned to leave when Chise called out to them.

"Uh-uhm...I just wanted...to say thank you...for everything..." Chise said, her head down, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Don't worry about it...It's the least we could do..."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Chise-chan..."

"B-bye...Nii-kun-tachi..." Riza knelt next to Chise, who hugged her, tears still coming from her eyes and Riza looked down at her with sad eyes and hugged her back.

* * *

"Hi, we're here to get our room. It's been reserved by the military under the name Elric."

"Ah, yes, here's the reservation. Here's your key, and your room is 206. Third door from the right on the second floor." The woman at the front desk smiled at them as she handed Ed the key. Ed and Al did their best to smile back before going up the stairs and into their room.

"Brother...? Why did this have to happen...?"

"Al, I wish I knew. I know there was some way we could have prevented this..."

"There was so much I could have done differently...but know she's gone...and she's not going to come back..."

"Yeah...I feel the same...This is just another person we lost...How many more people are gonna die before all of this ends!" Ed yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. "How many more times are the people important to us going to leave forever...?"

His question hung in the air, unanswered and ominous.

* * *

"Uhm...Lieutenant?" Chise asked quietly as she sat on a chair after eating.

"What is it, Chise? And please, call me Riza...Your sister did."

"Well...I was wondering...what exactly was the Nee-chan you knew like? I've only known her until she was ten...It's been four years, so I'm curious..."

"Your sister? Hmm...Let's see...She was...an interesting person to say the least. She was always full of energy and very outgoing. She was very expressive with her emotions and didn't seem to think the rules applied to her. Even with all that, she managed to be concerned about everyone and she always knew how to make us smile." Riza smiled slightly as she reminisced of Miyo and all the good times and bad.

"You seemed to really know Yo-yo well...and to really care about her...I wish I could have actually seen her...It hurts...to know that she changed so much...and I didn't get to know her...She used to be very shy and quiet...She kept to herself...and I was the only one she really talked to...But I'm glad she was able to open up to other people. At least I know she was happy..." Chise smiled slightly while she looked onto her lap. Knowing her Nee-chan had not been alone after she died made her feel as though she had not been the only person Miyo could trust. She needed her sister to be more open...But now it didn't matter...She was gone...

"Chise, you've been through a tough day. You already took a shower, so why don't you go to bed? Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep..." Chise nodded and followed Riza as she walked down the hall from the kitchen to the bedroom.

"But...Isn't this your bed? I don't think I'd want to take your bed from you..."

"Don't worry about it, really. I can sleep on the couch. It's big and comfortable. You don't need to worry."

"A-alright...if you say so..." She climbed into the bed and lay down as Riza tucked her in.

"This is your first sleep in four years...It's best if you sleep well..." Riza smiled as she turned off the light and left the room. "Good night."

"Riza...?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks...and good night..." Riza smiled and closed the door and Chise soon fell into a restless sleep.

_: Dream:_

_Chise was standing in a field of flower. _Honeysuckle...Miyo's favorite... _A little bit away was a giant tree and Chise swore she saw something there. She approached the tree slowly, feeling building excitement...or anxiety..she couldn't tell which. When she got to the tree, she got a shock. Sitting under the tree, sleeping, was Miyo. Chise shook her sister slightly, who groaned and opened her eyes._

_"Ch-chise! You're alive! But...how? What happened at that Lab 5? All I remember was the red water...and then...a doorway..."_

_"Nee-chan! I missed you so much! I'm so sorry for what you gave for me!" Chise started sobbing and Miyo looked shocked._

_"Chise! What are you talking about?"_

_"A-at Lab 5...Th-there was an a-a-accident! And..and...you..d-d-died...!"_

_"Woah! Slow down! I'm...dead? But then...why am I in another place? I see people who seem familiar...like some people from Amestris, but I know they're not..."_

_"Yo-yo...I'm...waking up...but...I don't want to leave you!"_

_"Don't worry. I'll still be here when you fall asleep again. Don't worry about me, just do what you have to. Tell everyone I say hi and I miss them...and Tell Colonel Mustang that even though I'm gone, I'll never let him win. Watch...I'll be back! I swear it!"_

_"Nee-chan..."_

_:End Dream: _

"Chise...wake up...I have to go to work now. You should come with me..."

"Huh...? Uh...hi Riza...Uhm...Okay...I'll get dressed now..."

"Well, your clothes are drying off right now. They had to be washed because they were soaked with red water. I think I have something you can wear..."

"Th-thank you..."

* * *

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Good Morning, Boys. Did you sleep well?"

"As well as can be expected..."Ed said quietly.

"A-anou...Nii-kun-tachi?"

"Good Morning, Chise-chan! Did you sleep well?" Al greeted.

"Uh-huh...But I have to tell you all something..." she said, looking nervous.

"What is it? What happened?" Ed asked, worried that something might be wrong.

"W-well...Last night...when I was asleep...in my dream...I saw Nee-chan...And she told me to say hi to everyone...And to tell Colonel Mustang she'll never let him win...and that she'd come back..."

"Chise...I know you miss your sister- we all do- but I'm sure it was just wishful thinking," Riza said quietly, trying not to break the little girls already broken heart.

"But...I know she's alive somewhere...I was in a field when I saw her...and..."

"Wait...Was it filled with Honeysuckle? And there was a tree she was sleeping under?" Al asked in an anxious voice.

"Huh...? Y-yes...That's how I saw her. And she said that where she is, there are people who look like people here..."

"She told me the same thing..."

"Wait, so you two had the same dream...? Lieutenant, I'm pretty sure that's not just wishful thinking," Ed said, looking to Riza.

"Maybe, but I doubt that it means that Miyo is really alive somewhere. Well, we should be contacting her parents so they know what's going on. Tomorrow is the funeral, after all."

"Wait! Don't tell Mommy and Daddy! Not yet...I ...want to tell them what happened...myself...if you don't mind."

"O-of course not. Well, we should still make preparations for the funeral. I'm going to go talk to the Colonel about it."

"Wait! I need to tell him what Yo-yo said!" Chise said, chasing after Riza. "Nii-kun-tachi! I'll be right back! Promise!"

"We'll be waiting for you!" Ed called as he and Al sat on a nearby bench.

* * *

"Colonel, we need to talk about the funeral preparations, now," Riza said as she entered Roy's office with Chise trailing behind.

"Right." He pushed the majority of the paperwork aside to make space for any papers he may need for this new and unpleasant job. He noticed Chise and smiled at her. "What brings you back here?"

"Uhm..well...last night I had a dream where I saw Yo-yo...and she said even though she's gone she'll never let you win..." Roy looked at her with surprise. It certainly sounded like something Miyo would say...

"I-I see...well...I guess there's no way around it...Miyo seems to have won permanently... Tell her that if you see her in your dreams again, okay Chise?"

"Okay! I should be getting back to my Nii-kun-tachi... Bye!" Chise said, bowing before running back to the Elric brothers.

"That little girl...I can see how she resembles Miyoko. It really is a loss for all of us, isn't it, Riza?"

"Yes, it really is a great loss..."

* * *

"There you are, Chise-chan! You were taking a while, so we were worried!" Al said as Chise ran up to them.

"Sorry! I promise to be more careful..."

"Don't worry about it so much. So, what do you want to do today...?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah! We don't have anything planned at all, so we decided we'll do whatever you want today."

"O-okay...Well...I really need...to go clothes shopping..." she said in a small voice they barely heard.

"Sure! I'm not sure if I can be much help, but I can pay for anything you need!"Ed told her, smiling.

"R-really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden..."

"Yeah, I'm sure. C'mon, I think there are a few kids clothing stores nearby!"

"Don't worry so much, Chise-chan. We're going to take care of you until you can go back with your parents!"

"Thank you so much!" Chise said, smiling up at them as they left the building.

* * *

"I didn't know anyone could be as obsessive as Winry with _anything_!" Ed complained slightly, although still smiling.

"Wh-what...? I didn't mean to be a burden! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't listen to him! Ed, be nice to her!"

"What! I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke? Don't worry, Chise, I'm kidding... I didn't mean anything bad! Anyway, you think you got enough clothes?"

"Uhm...Yes...I should... Thanks Nii-kun!" Chise hugged Ed and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, c'mon. Let's get going. Are you hungry, Chise?"

"Huh...? Well..." her stomach let out a low growl. She blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"I think that's a yes, Brother."

"I think you're right!" They both laughed and soon after Chise smiled a bit and giggled.

"I think there's a good place around here...We'll eat and go back to Head Quarters."

"O-okay! Thanks again, Nii-kun!"

* * *

It was about sunset when the three of them reached Head Quarters. Chise turned and stared at the sunset and smiled before running after the Elric brothers into the building.

"There you are, Chise. Did you have fun today?" Riza asked with a smile when Chise caught up to the Elrics.

"Uh-huh! They bought me clothes and then we went for lunch. They're really nice to me and I'm glad that they were Miyo's friends. I know she was in good hands...up until now..." She looked down slightly downhearted, but looked back up at Riza with a smile. "And I'm glad she was friends with you too! I'm glad I got to meet you and I know Miyo's glad that you're the ones taking care of me!"

"You're right. Well, I'm going to be heading home soon. You're still going to be staying with me, right?"

"Uh-huh! I'll go say good night to everyone!" Chise smiled before running off to find all the military people she'd become acquainted with.

"She seems to be doing pretty well, doesn't she?" Al said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, she does. I'm surprised that she's able to keep up such a brave face considering."

"It's amazing what little kids are able to do. I mean, take what Al and I did for instance...although that was stupid. I just hope she doesn't do anything like we did. I know it must be hard for her, though." Ed looked down, thinking of all the things he regretted.

"She has an amazing strength, though. I'm not sure if I could be that strong, knowing someone that close had lost their life and I was alive because of it." Riza looked in the direction Chise had gone.

"Well, I think the reason she can deal with it so well is because we're all here to help her and she knows she's not the only one who feels the pain. They do say misery loves company... but in this case, it's more of a support thing," Al said understanding what Chise felt.

"I'm back!" Chise said, slightly out of breath from running down the corridor.

"We'll get going then. Good Night, boys."

"Good night, Nii-kun-tachi!"

"Good night you two. Sleep well."

"You too!"

* * *

_:Dream:_

_Once again, Chise found herself in the field of Honeysuckle with the tree nearby. She sprinted towards the tree, knowing what she'd find. She placed her hand on the trunk and panted from running. Miyo looked up at her and smiled. _

_"Hey, Chise. Not used to the exercise, huh? Well, what did they say when you told them you talked to me from beyond the grave?"_

_"They didn't believe me until Al said he saw you here too!" Miyo smiled at the mention of his name._

_"How's he doing, anyway?"_

_"Al? Oh, he seems to be doing okay...as well as me, I guess..."_

_"I see...Well, I'm glad he's doing okay..."_

_"Miyo-nee-chan... Do you like him?"_

_"Wh-what...? Wh-where did you get that from?"_

_"You're blushing! A lot! Your face is burning red!" Chise teased, smiling at her sister._

_"W-well...of you must know the truth, yes I do like him. A lot... but I don't know how he feels about me..."_

_"Don't worry! He likes you too! I can tell! You should talk to him when you see him later."_

_"M-maybe...So, what did Roy say when you told him what I said?" Miyo said with a smirk._

_"He said it sounded like you and that he's admitted you win...permanently..."_

_"What! He gave in so easily? Aw, he's no fun! Stupid Roy! Leave it to him to make my victory an empty one! Oh well... How're Ed and Riza?"_

_"They're doing okay, I think. Well, at least they look like they're trying."_

_"That's good. They're treating you well, right?"_

_"Don't worry about me. I'm having fun and they're all really kind to me!"_

_"I'm glad to hear it! Well, you're gonna hafta wake up soon, just so you know. And I'll take your advice. I'll talk to Al..." Miyo blushed and looked down at her lap._

_"Heh heh, I love you, Miyo-nee-chan. Will you be here tomorrow night?"_

_"Yeah, I will. And I love you too, imoutou-chan. See ya!"_

_"Okay! Oh...by the way...tomorrow is your funeral..."_

_"I...see... So everyone'll need some consent, huh? Okay then. I'll be seeing ya!"_

_:End Dream:_

"Chise? You have to get up and get dressed now. It's time for the funeral. You got clothes, yesterday, right? You'll need to wear whatever black you bought. You can take a shower if you want. We'll be leaving in half an hour," Riza said, shaking Chise slightly.

"Okay, Riza-san...I'll be up in a second..."

"Alright. I'll have breakfast ready on the table for you."Riza walked off, taking one last look at Chise before exiting the room.

Chise yawned and stretched her arms up above her head. She rubbed her eye and sat up. She swung her legs over the bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

They stood in front of the grave as the sun went down. Chise's eyes were shadowed by her bangs, but the tears were still visible on her small face. Ed and Al were standing behind her, feeling as much pain as she did. Riza was also nearby, her head down as she thought of Miyoko.

"Chise-chan...we should get going now...You're parents should know...both about you and Miyo. We need to tell them."

"R-right...Let's get going..." Chise stood up and walked over to Ed and Al, her head still down with a few tears dripping on the ground. The three of them began to walk off.

"Chise-chan. I want you to know that you can always come to me for anything. And please keep in touch while you're with your parents..." Riza said in a small voice.

"I promise Riza-san. I could never forget you...for being so kind and helping my sister." They smiled at each other before Chise left with the Elrics.

* * *

It had been two months since Miyo had died. Chise was living with her parents once again. They were heartbroken and elated at the same time. They had gained their little girl back while losing their older one. It was a hard time for them and they felt like nothing could ever completely restore what they once had. In that time, Ed and Al had visited every few weeks and Riza even visited once or twice. And once again the Elrics had come to visit. Miyo and Chise's mother and father were glad that they had someone that was so close to Miyo to be with their daughter. On one such day, they decided to go out, leaving Chise in the care of her "Nii-kun-tachi."

"Chise-chan! It's Al! I'm here to watch you!" Al said as he entered the house before his older brother got there. He didn't see Chise so he decided to go upstairs to her room. "Ed said he'll be along soon, but for now I have to watch you by myself, okay?"

Chise wasn't in her room or her parent's room. Al figured that the only place left would be Miyoko's room. Ever since they had left central, the dreams of seeing Miyo hd stopped for both of them, causing them both to feel empty and lonely.

Al stepped into Miyo's old room and saw something so horribly shocking. On the floor was a giant transmutation circle. More specifically a human transmutation circle. And it was made with blood. Al saw Chise sitting next to the circle, her hands hovering above it.

"Chise! What are you doing! You should know better about Human Transmutation! And how did you even get everything!"

"I need to bring Miyo back...She's the one who belongs here...not me. And if I give my life for hers, I won't mind."

"But, Chise! Everyone will miss you if you go! And this is too dangerous for you to do by yourself!"

"Does that mean you're going to help me? You cared about Yo-yo more than anyone. I know you want to see her again too!"

"That's true...but Human Transmutation is wrong! I've seen how it works out and I know the consequences! I can't watch you do this!"

"Then help me. If you really want to stop me from going, then help...and maybe it won't be so bad. There's always the chance that this will bring Yo-yo back. I have to give it a try!"

"...You're so stubborn...Just like your sister...Okay. I'll help you, although I doubt any good will come from it."

"Thank you, Nii-kun." Chise hugged him and they both had their hands hovering over the circle.

"Okay...On three..."

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" They both placed their hands on the circle and it glowed. It seemed at first seemed as if it would work but then the glow became ominous and dark. The Gate appeared in front of them. They stared at it. And then the pain came. Chise screamed as a long dark arm came from within the open gate and went into her chest. Breathing suddenly became harder to do as one of her lungs disintegrated from within her. She coughed up blood and looked to Al. His soul was being drawn into the Gate right in front of her.

"N-no...Al!" She coughed again. She quickly drew a small circle from her blood and activated it. "You...can't die now..."

Once again hands came from the Gate to her and took one of her kidneys, and her liver. More blood came from her mouth as she coughed. Right before she collapsed, she saw Al, whole and human kneeling next to her and something not human where Miyo should have been. Tears ran down her face and she fainted.

"Chise-chan! No! Wake up! You can't die! You can't!" Al cried out as Chise blacked out. He turned to look at Miyo...and all he saw was the same horror as when he and Ed had tried to transmute their mother. He held Chise's unconscious body to him and cried, unsure of what to do anymore.

"Al! I'm here! Chise! Hey, where are you guys?" Ed called as he entered the house. Al heard his brother and quickly, gathering up Chise, walked down the stairs, tears still flowing down his face.

"Brother..." Ed turned and saw Al, human again.

"Al! What happened? How did you...get your body back?"

" That's not important! We need to get to the hospital!"

"What? What happened?"

"It's Chise-chan...she..."

"No...She...tried to bring...Miyo back...Didn't she?" Al just nodded. "And you didn't stop her!"

"I couldn't! She wouldn't listen!" Al continued to cry.

"You...helped her...didn't you, Al?" Al said nothing, not sure what he would tell his older brother. Ed hung his head. He was silent for quite a while. "Get her to the hospital. I'm going to go see what you created..."

"No! Brother, don't go in there!"

"Why? Because you did _another_ human transmutation that failed! Al, just go get her the medical attention she needs. She might still make it. Hurry up."

"But-"

"Do you want her to die! Go!" Al nodded sadly and left, still carrying the unconscious girl.

Ed went up the stairs onto the second floor. He saw smoke coming from the room directly to his right...Miyo's old room. He went in and in the middle of the floor, in the middle of the transmutation circle, was a giant throbbing pile of flesh, oozing and looking nowhere near human. Ed turned away, tears running down his face. It was bad enough his friend had dies, but now she had become this...thing. Ed walked out of the room, out of the house and towards the nearest hospital to find Al and Chise. With medical advances, Chise could live. That was the only thing that kept Ed going. That and his little brother had finally got his body back. How Chise had managed it, he didn't know, nor did her care. He just wanted to make sure they were both alive...

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the end of the really really really long prologue. Nice, huh? 16 page count on word! The other chapters won't be this long, I'm telling you all right now. It took me almost 3 months to write this, so I'm gonna write much shorter chapters than that --' Okay, the end was kinda dry...I know that...-- Anyway, despite that, please review and tell me what you think 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi Minna-san! This is the first Chapter of Rejection! The other really really long one was just the prologue believe it or not! Well, Here's where the story really begins, so...Enjoy!

* * *

It had been three months since the incident with the Human Transmutation. Al had started getting used to his new body and Chise was surviving well with the surgery she had. The Elric brothers were still visiting from time-to-time, however their work load had gotten a lot heavier. It was rumored that another Hommunculous had been created, so they had to deal with those leads. It was one such mission that lead them to something they had not been expecting. And Chise was with them, being babysat during the mission under Colonel Mustang's orders.

"Nii-kun-tachi? Where are we going?" Chise-chan asked as they sat on the train towards the town of Sudar in the south. She had been on the train only a few times and she always loved the view from the widow as they whizzed past trees and fields.

"Sudar. Sorry we have to take you on the mission with us. It could get pretty boring." Ed told her, giving her a look of sympathy.

"I don't mind! With you two there, I know it won't be boring! Nothing boring ever happens when you two are around! I hear that from the Colonel!" Chise announced with a smile before looking back out the window and bouncing on the seat. The Elric brothers sweatdropped as they heard what things the Colonel had influenced on the child.

"So...what else did the Colonel tell you...?" Al asked, a little afraid of the answer.

"He told me when I grow up I have to join the military and wear a miniskirt...But I'm not gonna. Miniskirt don't look good on me." She stuck her tongue out innocently. Ed was shaking with a sudden urge to punch out a certain kuso taisa..

"B-brother! I'm sure he's kidding! Calm down!" Al said, seeing his brother's evil look.

"Of course, Al. Don't worry, I'll go easy on him. I'll stop once he can't breath anymore..."

"B-Brother!"

"Anou...I think we're here!" Chise said, unsure why her older brother was fuming with a scary face. Ed smiled at her.

"Thanks Chise. Let's go. This shouldn't take more than an hour...These leads never actually help us." Ed said, as he stretched after the long train ride. He stood up and started towards the door, Chise and Al close behind.

"So, Al, what was this lead again?"

"Oh, uhm, it said that there was a suspicious looking singer that just started her career here."

"They're so desperate to blame someone, they're calling a singer a hommunculous! I really don't get these people. Well, c'mon. Let's find this singer and get this over with." They walked out of the train station and into the town.

"Ooh! A poster! Nii-kun-tachi! I think this is it! It says that there's gonna be a show today...starting in a few minutes. I think this is the singer you're looking for...It says "Rejection" is the song she's gonna be performing..."

"Good Job, Chise-chan! Where is it?" Al asked, smiling at her and petting her head to show her she'd done a good job.

"Uhm...It says in the tavern...Which is...right there!" She smiled as she pointed at the store they were standing in front of. The Elrics sweatdropped.

"Well, at least we don't have to go looking around for this place!" Ed said with a small smile.

The three of them walked into the tavern, which looked smaller on the outside than it really was inside.

"You're here for the show, I'm guessing!" A perky girl wearing a waitress outfit told them as she walked up to them. "You're just in time! There's a few tables left and she's gonna start singing once the lights go off. Here, follow me to your table!"

The Elric brothers and Chise looked at each other before following the happy waitress-girl. She led them to a table near the front with three chairs. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Uhm...do you have juice...?" Chise asked in a tiny voice. She was always nervous around people she didn't know.

"Sure, sweetie! What kind? Apple or orange?"

"Apple please."

"Sure coming right up!" The cheery waitress smiled at them before going to get Chise her juice.

"I wonder how this performance will be. What could there be about a singer that would make people suspicious that she's a hommunculous?" Al said in a low voice so no one could over hear.

"That's true. Maybe it's something about the way she looks or acts...We might be able to get some clues by watching her..."

"Here's you juice sweeite!" Thw waitress came back and placed Chise's drink in front of her. "Anything else, guys?"

"No, we're fine..."

"Actually, I have a favor to ask you."

"And what may that be?"

"Is there anyway that you could get us backstage after the show so we can talk to this singer?"

"Well, I guess so, since we're pretty close after all. And why are you calling her "this singer"? Shouldn't you know the name of the person you want to see backstage?" The waitress asked, looking a little taken aback.

"Look, I didn't want to have to let anyone know, but we're from the state. We're here to check some things out with this singer...They never told us a name."

"Oh dear! What did she do to get the state's attention? She always seemed like the quiet, stay-outta-trouble type to me. Well, as far as a name goes, she never tells her real name, but her stage name is Yoko."

"So...she's from the east?"

"Seems so. That might be why her voice is so beautiful, nothing like I've ever heard from Amestris. Oh! The show's starting! Meet me up front after to go backstage, okay?"

"Thanks. We will..." The light went out and a single spotlight went on in the middle of the stage. A girl stepped out under the spotlight ad smiled at her audience before she began to sing.

As she sang, a peaceful calm washed over the audience, an effect that was very hard to do. The whole time, however, Al felt something tugging at his heart, but he didn't know what it was.

After the song was finished, she bowed to the audience and smiled. "Thank you all so much for coming here to see me. I know I'm not big time or anything and I really thank you for the support you've all given me."

At that Al suddenly knew what had been bothering him. That voice, those words, that melody. He had known all of it...from Miyo. She wrote that poem and came up with the melody with his help, and he could never forget her voice. Chise looked up at him and the look on her face showed she felt the same as he did. That was Miyo. No doubt about it. Their lead was actually right.

The person they knew was Miyo then sang another song, once again with words and melody that Al recognised. Ed so far seemed to be the only one who didn't notice. He did have a strong sense of familiarity. He knew this person, but he couldn't put his finger on it. After the second song, the performance was over. They clapped with everyone else, however Chise and Al were uneasy, while Ed seemed a little bothered. They went to the front where the cheery waitress said to meet her. Soon enough they saw her coming towards them with a smile.

"Hey guys! Did you like the performance? Isn't Yoko the greatest?" she said in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, she's definitely something else. Can you take us to her now?"

"Sure! She'll probably be in her dressing room. Follow me!" The waitress smiled widely as she walked down a long white corridor, towards what seemed to be behind the stage. She reached a door that was identical to the rest and knocked.

"Who is it?" a voice floated out of the room. Al took this time to get his brother up to speed about the truth of what's going on and who Yoko really was.

"I knew she seemed so familiar! So...It's Miyo...Seems like this lead was right after all. Never thought it would be someone this close to us...

"It's me, Yven! I brought some guests from the state who wanted to meet you!"

"State...?" Yoko opened the door and quietly looked at the visitors. Immediately Chise, Ed and Al felt the sense of recognition. Chise sobbed once, no tears, as she saw her sister standing in front of her. "Please...Come in...Yven, stay away for a while, okay?" They caught the evil look Yoko gave Yven, who smiled slyly and walked off.

"Don't forget we have to go see your manager after this! I'll come by later," She said, waving her hand as she walked away. Yoko sighed and turned towards the people in her dressing room. Luckily for her, Yven had given her enough warning to hide her swords before hand.

"YO-YO!" Chise hugged Yoko's legs and started sobbing. "Y-you're back...Y-you really...came back..."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Suddenly a flash of Chise's memory flickered across Yoko's mind.

_A small shivering girl, soaked with red water, was sitting in puddle next to a pocketwatch and a lock of hair. She looked around, calling for her sister, terrified and unsure of what was going on. She was all alone..._

Yoko shook her head. She looked down at the little girl, a look of sadness on her face. She felt a tug at her own heart and she felt an overwhelming sadness.

"Yo-yo...I know it's you...It has to be you...You're voice...your songs...It's you Nee-chan...It has to be..." Chise was sobbing and fell to her knees, still clutching part of Yoko's skirt in her hands. Yoko knelt down beside the little crying girl.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm not your sister. I'm really not much of anything. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know you...Any of you..." She looked up at the Elric brothers, a sad look in her eyes. She hung her head and stood up. She hugged her self and faced them. "Really, if that's all you're here for, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Ed, unsure what to do, sighed. "Okay, we're leaving, for now. We're going to come back later, though. So don't leave. C'mon guys. Let's give her some space." Ed walked out of the room, Al and Chise following behind. Al looked at Yoko and touched her arm with a sad look and continued on his way, closing the door behind him. Another memory flicked across her mind.

_The gate appeared, the second time he had seen it. Getting pulled through and returning to something. Getting pulled back, everything intact. Chise, coughing up blood and crying before fainting. Looking at what should have been Miyo...but wasn't...something...else..._

Yoko fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. Memories never affected her like this. She's seen so many horrible memories, she couldn't count them all, but this time it was so deeply affecting her. Her heart was in pain and she didn't know what to do. A single tear ran down her cheek as she sat on the carpeted floor.

"Having fun?" a voice asked her from the window. She turned to see Yven, the cheery waitress sitting on the widow sill. In the blink of an eye, sitting on the window sill was none other than Envy.

"What are you doing here? And why did you lead those...people to me?" She asked in a pissed off tone, her cheeks still shining with tears.

"What's wrong? Previous life bothering you?"

"What...? What are you...talking about?"

"You didn't know? The little kid, the FullMetal Brat and that other one who you just so happen to have feelings for are the people closest to you when you were still...what did she call you..? Oh, right, Yo-yo."

"Envy, shut up. I don't want to hear it. And don't you dare make fun of her."

"Oh, seems you've gone sensitive for them. You're still such a defensive big sister, huh, 'Yo-yo'."

"Envy, SHUT UP! Go away, I don't want to see your face right now..."

"Really."

"Yes! Yours or anyone elses!!!"

"Not even mine?" She turned to the voice and saw Al's face, although she didn't know why he was just yet.

"Envy, stop it!!!! Just leave me alone!!!!!"

"Don't be mad, please, Yo-yo!"Chise's voice and face accompanied the statement. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Envy, don't mess with me!" She unsheathed her sword and held it at the Chise look-alike's throat. She had a look of complete hatred on her face.

"Calm down there, Imoutou-chan. Don't kill me just yet," Envy said as he transformed back and pushed the blade away with his fingertip.

"Don't call me Imoutou-chan! What right do you think you have?"

"Well, we're all siblings in a way, aren't we? Us more so than the others, actually."

"What are you talking about?!?"

"You'll find out in good time, Rejection."

* * *

"Nii-kun-tachi? Was that really not Yo-yo?"

"No Chise, that was her. She just doesn't know it yet. It seems you two created the new hommunculous we were looking for. Never thought it would be her...of all people..."

"Why would Yo-yo go to the bad side?"

"I'm not sure that she had a choice, Chise-chan. At least she's trying to live a normal life. I hope the other hommunculous haven't gotten to her yet..."

"Can we go back and check on her...? I wanna see her even if she doesn't remember being Yo-yo."

"Sure, why not. Maybe she'll listen to us now."

* * *

"She's not gonna kill them. She just found out who they are. It'll be too hard for her at this stage."

"Yes, I agree. She'll only be able to do it once she's had enough red stones to take control of her body. She has yet to learn the full extent of her power."

"And you're gonna let me be the one to teach her, is that it?"

"Of course. You are Rejection's older brother, are you not?"

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"She will come to think of us as family in due time. After all, she doesn't have much of a choice does she."

"Nope, not much of one at all."

* * *

Rejection was sitting in her dressing room, holding her swords in her hands, unsure of what to do. Her mission was to kill the Elric brothers on sight. But she couldn't do that. They were special to her past life...She could still feel the affection she had for them. More for one than the other, though. She shook the thoughts from her mind and she stood up, brandishing her swords. She knew that next time she saw them, she would have to kill them. She sighed and took a deep breath. She would have to go against everything her slowly recovering memories told her and think only of the life she was now living. A hommunculous. A puppet. A murderer.

She opened her dressing room door and stepped out into the hall. She blinked. It seemed she didn't need to find the Elric brothers. They came to her. She smirked; she couldn't have asked for a more convenient situation. "Well, look who it is. The Elric brothers. The two most important people in my previous life. I was just going to look for you!" Rejection said, smiling widely and hiding her swords behind her back.

"Yo-yo...Does that mean you remember us?"

"Not exactly. I do have some memories of you all, but that's not where got my information from." Rejection smirk as she pulled the swords from behind her back. "I'm so sorry I have to do this, but hey, orders are orders!"

Chise's eyes widened and tears sprung from them. She hid behind Ed and Al, afraid of what her sister would do. Rejection held her swords out, crossed in front of her. Ed transmuted his metal arm into the sword and Al, who ever since going through the gate and back could do alchemy without a circle, held his hands, ready to clap. A sudden sharp pain went through Rejection's heart. She winced slightly and shook it off. 'No, my past life will not control me. I have to do this. It's my job...'

* * *

A/N: WOOT! SEMI-CLIFFY!!!! See, this is like half the size of the prologue...If I were to make every chapter than long, it'd take me forever to actually get where I want to! Well, this is the end of chapter one! I hope you liked it! Please review!!!! 


End file.
